


Spoiled

by Imagining_in_the_Margins



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bisexual Luke Alvez, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Eiffel Tower, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Self-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagining_in_the_Margins/pseuds/Imagining_in_the_Margins
Summary: PolyAm Ralvez Throuple. Reader’s favorite days are when both of her boyfriends are also home.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Reader, Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: You In The Story Bro





	Spoiled

People have always said that time passes faster on the way home. While that might be true for the people on their way, it certainly wasn’t true for those of us waiting at home. The minutes stretched into hours and by the time the sun started to set, I was already half asleep from the prior adrenaline rush from the text that read, ‘O _n our way home_.’

The only thing that succeeded in stirring me from my seat on the couch was the loud, excited banter of two men on the other side of the door. That back and forth also stalled them enough that by the time the door did open, I threw myself at the first man to step over the threshold. He only barely caught me, no doubt aided by the other man’s hand holding him up.

“Welcome home!” I nearly shouted in Spencer’s ear.

“I told you we’d make it back before the sun went down,” Luke said as he wrapped his arm around the both of us. It was mostly just to move us from the door so he could close it, but there was some love there, too. 

“Barely,” I whined. 

Luke just shook his head, dragging the luggage over to the couch while Spencer made himself busy with soft kisses over my cheeks. “How can we make it up to you?” he whispered against the flushed skin, eliciting giggles from the both of us.

“I don’t know...” When my eyes flickered to Luke and then to the bedroom, they both started to laugh.

“She seems like she knows,” Luke noted playfully.

Already on our way, Spencer never once let go of me as he spoke, “Let’s see if the bedroom helps her figure it out.”

“Are you trying to work your profiling magic on me, Spencer?” I teased.

“I don’t need profiling or magic to figure out what you want.”

While the two of us were busy giggling, though, Luke was already half naked. The second the sight caught our eyes we stopped in our tracks and devoted our full attention to the beautiful man who was now laughing at our undoubtedly overwhelmed expressions.

“Don’t need a bunch of IQ points for it either,” he joked, “Get on the bed.”

There was no need to tell me twice. I broke free from Spencer’s arms and threw myself at the bed just as I had done to the doctor earlier. But there was something about that smug little grin Luke wore that made my face burn.

“Bossy,” I spat.

“Spoiled,” he returned just as quickly.

“It’s been three minutes and you’re already bickering,” Spencer sighed. He’d act like he was actually bothered by our banter, but in reality, he was just trying to move things along. That became even more obvious when he also began to remove the layers of suit.

“There’s an easy way to fix her attitude,” Luke offered as he climbed onto the bed beside me. “All fours. Since I’m too bossy, I’ll let you look at him. How’s that, _Princesa_?”

His face drew nearer with each word until the pet name was said against my lips. Since they were already there, I took my time pressing a gentle kiss against them.

“Sounds fun,” I hummed.

“See? She’s real broken up about it.”

Spencer’s pout remained until he found himself in front of the bed, watching the two of us get situated before he joined us. At first, I let myself lean forward, resting my face against my arms as I presented myself to Luke. But Spencer had other plans.

With a soft hand under my chin, he lifted my face up to look up at him. “He’s so mean to you,” he cooed, “but I’ll be nice.”

“You’re why she’s spoiled,” Luke said through a laugh.

“Nonsense. No such thing as too good for her,” Spencer continued as he helped me prop myself up. He was patient, his pupils blown as he tried to take in all the detail that he possibly could of the vision displayed before him. He saw what was coming before I felt Luke press the head of his cock against my entrance.

“Let’s see what else she can handle.”

Despite his combative demeanor, he was gentle as he entered me. Each moment was calculated, thrusting in and out until he was coated in my wetness. Once he was able to enter me easily, he did, snapping his hips forward and causing me to almost collapse onto Spencer’s lap. He didn’t let me fall, though, continuing to stare directly into my eyes while my mouth hung open and filled the room with my desperate moans.

“Don’t look so happy,” Spencer said, his tone turning dark as his lips curled into a smirk, “You’ll make me jealous.”

I just continued to whine, but Luke responded for me, slowing his hips.

“Of who? Me or her?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Spencer answered with a chuckle.

“I know I’d be jealous of her,” Luke cut in, “She gets both of us taking care of her. She’ll be fine.”

His pace remained sluggish compared to usual. I’d be frustrated, but it was clear he was mostly just trying to put on a show for Spencer. With each thrust into me, I found it harder to keep my eyes open. But I had to keep them open, because the image of Spencer slowly stroking himself in front of my face was too beautiful to miss.

“Is this what you want?” he asked quietly, moving to rub his tip against my lips.

It was too tempting. Instead of finding words to respond with, I closed my mouth around him and hummed a happy, “Mmhmm!”

Nothing was as satisfying as the way his breath hitched and his hands flew to my hair. My body reacted on instinct. I flattened my tongue and opened my mouth just enough for him to press himself against the back of my throat. The soft gagging sounds from me immediately elicited a deep, guttural moan from Spencer.

“Fuck, it’s nice to be home,” he slurred. His head was tilted back, but his firm grip in my hair showed how tense he really was. Through his strained panting, he managed to ask, “Did you miss us, darling?”

“I think her mouth is a little preoccupied,” Luke answered before I had a chance to.

Not that time would have allowed me to speak. In fact, I could hardly even moan. All I could do was choke, letting the spit drip down my chin along with the tears that were stinging at my eyes from his intrusion.

Even better, Luke had lifted my hips to alter his angle. Now, each movement had him pressed against my innermost point. My lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, but I couldn’t find a way to care. All I wanted was to feel them taking up every empty part of me. I wanted to be full of them— shared between them. I was the bridge that helped them come together in a new way.

I belonged to them, and in that way, they each belonged to me.

“Awww, are you crying already?” Spencer cooed through a pout. The loving cadence of his words was enough to make my eyes open.

I looked up at him with lust and tear filled eyes and I wished I could show him my smile. He saw the giddiness but continued his ruse for the man who didn’t have the pleasure of watching my expression.

“I don’t know, Luke. Maybe we’re being too rough with her. She is so _fragile_.”

The only thing was, he didn’t need to see my face to know how much I was enjoying myself. In a way, he had better indicators of my arousal.

With a particularly brutal thrust, Luke groaned. “She’s just being dramatic. I can feel how much she loves it.”

Sure enough, my walls clenched around him, trying to keep him close to me while he continued to pick up his pace. Each motion got harder, too, leaving my legs shaking while his strong hands kept me right where he wanted me.

“Like I said, she’s a _spoiled little princesa_ ,” he said between grunts, “She should be grateful. I know I would be. I was.”

The words lit a playful spark in my chest. He was rubbing it in that him and Spencer didn’t have to sacrifice intimacy like I had to— they were always together. It wasn’t that I was particularly envious, since I was genuinely happy that they got that relief during their very stressful jobs. It was more like I wanted to remind them of the fact they were both wrapped around my much smaller finger.

“Shit!” Spencer cursed when he felt my cheeks hollow the next time he pulled back. Once glance down gave him all the evidence he needed. I was staring back at him with a vengeance, swirling my tongue along the veins on the underside of his cock.

“I think someone is jealous,” he huffed to Luke.

“She should be,” he reminded, dragging his nails over my hips and leaving welts in his wake, “We don’t need to include her if we don’t want to.”

That time I had to respond, even if the words were muffled beyond comprehension, which, they were. It was really just a string of high pitched whines that reverberated through Spencer, who thrust further into my throat at the sound.

“Shhh. He’s just teasing you, darling,” he said under his heavy breath. His pace was getting quicker, too, no doubt encouraged by the noises I continued to make. “We’d never replace you. Right, babe?”

“Never,” Luke responded before he’d even finished asking. The reasoning behind his urgency became more apparent as his thrusts became shallower and more staggered.

“Fuck, I’m so close,” he panted.

“I’m not there yet,” Spencer whimpered back.

I could practically hear the smirk on his face as he slammed into me. “Good,” he said before leaning forward over my body to grab Spencer by the neck. “I didn’t say you get to finish yet.”

I couldn’t see them, but I didn’t have to. I could hear the sounds of sloppy kisses even over the much lewder noises coming from my mouth and the slapping of skin against skin each time Luke moved.

“Luke...” Spencer cried, tugging on my hair as he tried to fight off the now imminent orgasm.

We both knew what happened when we didn’t follow directions— especially Spencer. After all, it was his job to administer the punishments half the time. But he was a good boy, as he so often was. He managed to hold himself off, even as Luke’s moans filled the room at the same time that he flooded me with his seed.

The feeling made my jaw slacken, and Spencer took that opportunity to pull out before he broke his implicit promise not to finish until he was allowed.

I’m not sure which of us was the most exhausted, but when Luke finally released the tension in his body, he still made sure to hold up my trembling figure. Spencer also tried to hold me, but between him falling back on his heels and the frustration of being denied, my face all but fell in his lap.

“Was I too rough with you, Princesa?” Luke called.

“Nu-uh,” I mumbled against Spencer’s thigh.

“Told you,” he proudly announced. It wasn’t often we got to say that to Spencer. The challenge only made his sulking worse.

“You were still mean. To both of us now!” he squeaked while his thighs shifted under my cheek.

“Well, at least she seems pleased.”

And I was. Luke’s hands had made themselves busy drawing soft, loving patterns over the marks he’d left. I knew if he had more time to dedicate solely to me, he would have kissed every inch of my body until his lips were sore.

“Is that right?” Spencer asked, pulling me up from my spot resting against his lap and into his arms.

I just hummed a happy tune, trying to keep my legs extended behind me so I wouldn’t risk losing my contact with the other man.

Spencer had a tendency to be a bit needier than us. It was one of the many things we loved to tease him for. But Luke wasn’t trying to rile him up when he joined us, prying me from Spencer’s embrace and pulling me back into his arms, instead.

“Let’s take a breather, alright? Just for a second.”

The suggestion from the other man immediately sent Spencer into full begging mode. His bottom lip stuck out and his eyes went wide in protest. I looked up at Luke to see a stern warning reflected in his eyes.

“Don’t pout. We’re doing you a favor,” Luke explained in that voice I only somewhat jokingly referred to as his ‘ _Daddy voice_ ,’ “I could’ve let you finish in her mouth but... we both know what you really want.”

I watched as Luke pressed his thumb against Spencer’s bottom lip. The poor neglected boyfriend was already trembling. He was barely able to move. I suspected it was mostly due to the fact that once he started, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. He’d pounce on us until he found his release one way or another.

He was _very_ good at begging.

“Say thank you, Spencer,” Luke ordered.

At first, he just pouted. Like those big brown eyes had ever gotten him out of trouble. If anything, they usually made things worse for him. He must have noticed how greedy and bratty he was starting to act, because shortly after he choked out a pitiful, “Thank you, Luke.”

“Now I’m going to go spoil her for a minute. Can you be patient and wait your turn?” he cooed, continuing to toy with Spencer’s lip and stroke the side of his face.

“Mhm,” he promised with a hard swallow, “I’ll be good.”

Luke must have determined Spencer was being genuine, because he whisked me away and left him unsupervised without any other orders. I wouldn’t complain, either, because that meant that I got him to myself.

The differences in how they pampered me were always interesting. I wasn’t a profiler, but I could at least tell it was a testament to the way they expressed and received love.

Unfortunately, what I learned was that Luke made loving him a little bit... difficult. We’d already been in the bathroom for five minutes, and he was still taking his time worshipping and massaging each tired muscle he could reach from my position on the counter.

He stood between my spread legs, but never once made his touch explicitly sexual. Even his kisses, while slow and sensual, were more like his attempts to work out knots and bruised with his lips rather than those damned skilled fingers of his.

“You are so goddamn cute, you know that?” he mumbled against my shoulder.

“I thought you said I was spoiled,” I snickered, using the tips of my fingers to bring his face back up to mine. I expected playfulness or teasing, but all that was displayed in those ebony eyes was the purest admiration possible.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t love taking care of you.”

I let my fingers drift over his stubble, watching as his eyes fluttered shut and took in the feeling of softness. It wasn’t something he’d gotten to experience very often. Even in our most intimate moments, he often assumed the most dominant position available. He would blame us for being too cute and too bratty to let us run loose, but I knew it was deeper than that.

He was scared, like we all could get sometimes. Scared that if he were to lower those guards and be truly vulnerable, he would risk changing things too much.

It was, undoubtedly, a silly thought. Because in the quiet moments like that one, I was more in love with him than ever.

“Sometimes I think you like this part more than the sex,” I noted aloud, mostly just to see how he would respond. He was _almost_ bashful in his answer, but his confidence won out.

“So what if I do?” he asked, “Would that be a bad thing?”

“Never,” I said as gently as I could, trying to infuse all the love I felt for him in a slow, heated joining of our lips. Once I was satisfied that he’d felt my sincerity, I stopped just long enough to plead, “But you’ve got to let us take care of you sometimes, too.”

“Fine,” Luke sighed, jokingly rolling his eyes like it was all some giant inconvenience, “But first we’ve got to deal with the whiny one.”

“Which one of us is that?”

“Usually? _You_ ,” he continued with that familiar humor, “But right now, it’s him.”

He glanced over through the small crack in the door where we could see Spencer’s feet fidgeting as he waited as patiently as he could for our return. Even when we came out from the bathroom, he crossed his legs and bit his lip to prevent any further signs of impropriety during his wait.

Before I could climb back onto the bed, Luke stopped me with a firm hand on my chin.

“Look at me,” he commanded. I followed the order easily, a small smile tugging at my lips as I saw that same love radiating from him as he asked, “Are you feeling up to it? Because you know I can help him if you’re too tired.”

Luke paused, leading both of our eyes back to Spencer, who was obviously becoming less patient by the second. The realization triggered something else in Luke, who shrugged a bit before he offered, “Or we could just leave him like that.”

“You are so mean!” Spencer shrieked, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets and squirming to alleviate the frustration he clearly felt. “(Y/n)!” he pleaded, “Tell him to be nice!”

It was an intriguing offer, and I suppose I owed it to him, since he’d done the same for me earlier. But, still...

“It _is_ fun to tease him,” I trailed off.

“He’s been doing it all day!” Spencer cried, throwing himself further back into the pillows in the most adorable temper tantrum I’d ever seen.

At the same time, I gasped, turning to Luke with an astonished and mostly entertained glare.

“Is that true?”

Luke looked like he was about to argue, but then he just threw his hands in the air as he yelled back, “Can you blame me? Look at him!”

So, I did. I looked at the sulking, pouting boy with floppy brown hair strewn all over our pillows, and my heart melted.

Luke had a... different reaction. His jaw tensed as Spencer continued to rub his legs over the sheets. I saw the hunger in his eyes as he watched him, clearly wanting to break him down to nothing just so he could love every piece of him one by one.

“He was practically begging for it,” he explained with a wave of his hand.

“He does look cute like that...” I agreed.

Spencer started to whine even louder, but once he saw my puckered lips, he stopped. He knew what was coming, and his entire demeanor changed in _seconds_.

“But I think your torture was enough. I’ll come help you, baby.”

Spencer tried to appear composed as he beckoned me closer, but I knew him too well to fall for the facade. The closer I got, the clearer the excitement became. Toffee eyes were turned black from blown pupils, and his hips were already rocking before I’d even taken my seat on his lap.

“That’s it, darling,” he said through a hushed moan when I raised my hips over his erection. But he didn’t move to hold onto me, and I stayed in position until I felt familiar arms wrap around me from behind.

“You’re both rotten,” Luke purred in my ear.

I wasn’t going to argue with him. Especially not when his hands rested on my hips for the second time that night. He was the one in control when I did start to sink down onto Spencer. Luke forced us to go slow, despite our boyfriend’s essence dripping from my entrance down Spencer’s cock.

I couldn’t breathe. I could barely think about anything besides the way they felt. Luke commanded me from the outside while Spencer stretched me from the inside. Every inch further I dropped, the louder his whimpers became.

“But God, do I love watching him when he’s inside of you,” Luke drawled through sloppy kisses on my jaw, “Look at what you do to him.”

I couldn’t have avoided watching Spencer if I wanted to. He commanded both of our attention, albeit in different ways. While I helplessly and dumbly stared forward, Luke was busy grinding my hips against Spencer to see all the different reactions he could elicit. He used me like a toy, and I couldn’t have been happier to not have to do basically any work and still reap all the benefits.

But then it brought back another thought, a slightly nagging insecurity that made my sad whines a little too genuine.

“Y-You wouldn’t replace me, right?” I blubbered between moans.

“ _Never_ ,” they both growled in unison.

The strain forming in all three of our voices must’ve alerted Luke of our shared exhaustion, because he started to slam me down on Spencer with renewed vigor. I couldn’t keep track of whose names I was moaning, and honestly it wouldn’t have mattered, since none of them were really comprehensible.

“We’re here, darling,” Spencer half-chuckled, no doubt entertained by the way I became completely pathetic every time they came home. But I wasn’t the only one overwhelmed by the way it felt to share a bed again.

“God, you feel so good after having Luke inside you,” Spencer groaned as his head fell back. The thought alone made every muscle in me tense, and Luke took full advantage of my obvious excitement. With one swift motion, he forced me down so that Spencer was fully in me before holding me there, despite my whole body shaking.

“Luke, she’s...” Spencer keened, trying to share the experience with our boyfriend but barely able to speak, “She’s so— _fuck_ — so sensitive.”

“How does it feel for you?” Luke asked me instead of acknowledging Spencer, “Do you like having both of us inside you in one night?”

Spencer’s hands had been rooted in the sheets, but once he was forced to think about what he was doing, the way they shared me, he couldn’t keep his hands to himself anymore. They were tender but insistent when they grabbed my breasts.

My head lolled back, resting against Luke’s shoulder. From there, Luke had the perfect opportunity to continue his nips and kisses up and down my neck. That, combined with Spencer’s fingers pinching and rolling my nipples made tremors wreck my body.

It wasn’t much longer before I was riding the edge of oblivion. My hands latched onto Spencer’s arms that I leaned on to hold me up. From that position, he had the perfect view of my desperation. And judging by the way a smirk spread across his face, I think he appreciated it.

“She fucking loves it,” Spencer smugly answered for me, “You should feel how tight she’s gripping me right now with that cute little cunt.”

“Oh yeah?” Luke chuckled, “I bet you want him to come inside you, too, don’t you?”

I wasn’t the only one affected by the words. I felt Spencer’s dick twitch inside of me at the thought. He bit down on his lip to hide how close he was to finally getting the release he’d apparently sought all day. His hands gave him away, though. Inch by inch, they lowered until his finger intertwined with Luke’s on my hips.

“Yes. Yes, please,” I replied hoarsely but with full enthusiasm, “I want it, Spencer. Please.”

“What do you say, babe? Does she deserve that?” Luke asked through a smile. Like we both didn’t already know the answer.

“Fuck! Yes. Yes, I want to give it to her,” he whined. Despite their hands forcing me to ride him with an ever increasing intensity, Spencer still needed more. His hips bucked in tandem with the movements, and my body was starting to reach its limit.

“We all know what you’re thinking, Spencer. Just say it,” Luke encouraged. He waited a second longer for Spencer to spit it out, but when he stubbornly refused, Luke forced me to come to a stop in his lap.

I let out a strangled scream as Spencer bottomed out inside me before he continued bucking up into me.

“Tell her _the truth_ ,” our boyfriend ordered more firmly.

After another few seconds of struggling, Spencer let out a soft series of whimpers before saying, “I want it to be me.”

I took the chance during the brief reprieve to catch my breath, but I didn’t accomplish much. Because right when I got a full breath, he spoke again and knocked the air from my lungs.

“I want to be the one to get you pregnant.”

My back arched on pure instinct, my hips seeking friction and release. Luke took pity on both of us, then, starting to move me again until we set into a comfortable, rhythmic pace.

“Are you gonna do that, Spencer?” he goaded, “Look at her, she’s begging you for it.”

“ _Please_ , Spencer.”

What I wasn’t expecting, however, was for Luke to abandon my hips. It didn’t amount to much at first, considering Spencer pounced at the chance to control me himself. Then, milliseconds later, I understood why Luke had moved his hands.

“Help him out, Princesa,” he whispered in my ear just as his hand found the place where Spencer and I joined. He let Spencer glide against his fingertips a few times to gather the wetness before he began gently rubbing the small bundle of nerves.

I was reduced to tears almost immediately, my whole body burning from overuse and the constant, life-altering levels of stimulation from all the hands pawing at me. I tried to follow them, to enjoy each point of contact, but found myself lost in an ocean of pleasure that couldn’t be isolated.

It was Luke’s voice that broke through the haze, granting me permission with a tender, loving whisper of, “Let go.”

And I did. I let the tension mount and break, then wash over me. I screamed their names and dragged my nails down Spencer’s chest. That seemed to be enough to bring him with me, too, because while I was still lost, rocking against him and crying their names, Spencer grabbed my hair and yanked me down to him.

“Shit!” he cursed one final time before he forced our lips together. It was the only way, I suppose, for him to stifle the desperate, whining sounds that were flowing from his lips. The vibrations they caused were just as beautiful to me as the warmth slowly spreading through my stomach as he finally joined me in the euphoria.

I could feel Luke watching us, and I felt his hands slowly retreating and finding their way to my back, where they continued the gentle patterns he’d drawn earlier.

“Now I’m the jealous one,” he joked when our breathing finally calmed.

Spencer broke our kiss to look to him with my favorite of his smiles. “Don’t be,” he reassured him with a little sweep of his hand beckoning him closer.

Once Luke was within our range, we both lunged forward to press quick, awkwardly placed kisses all over his face. He broke into a fit of laughter, but still found a way to hug our sweaty, messy, and still-joined bodies.

“You’re right, Luke,” I signed in resignation, “I’m _so_ spoiled.”

There was no other way to describe this feeling; surrounded by the two men who loved me as much as they loved each other. The three of us laid, tired and bare, and trusted each other to keep us safe.

This was the moment I waited for, over and over. This was when we were most vulnerable. I cherished each time they were both in our bed because it was so rare and so beautiful.

“We have to make it up to you for you being lonely while we’re away,” Spencer muttered. He was always so good at reading our thoughts.

“It’s always worth the wait,” I mumbled back.

We laid together for a while longer, but eventually the two boys bickered over who got to do the final round of aftercare. Despite Luke’s insistence, Spencer’s pouting won. At least, that’s what Spencer thought. The truth was a little bit sneakier than that, though. I shot Luke one last smile, and he returned a wink before we left his sight. From that second on, Spencer demanded my full attention.

With both hands, he spun me around and forced me back against the counter. His lips found mine so fast that I was still dizzy from the turn when I kissed him back.

“I missed you so much,” he groaned against my lips.

“I missed you, too.” I tried not to laugh, but he was just too charming to ignore. He accepted my giggles as a response, finally breaking apart from me long enough to grab a washcloth. As he ran it under the warm water of the sink, I hopped up onto the counter next to him.

“You know, Luke and I actually talked a little bit about it the other day,” I mentioned as casually as possible.

“About what?”

“Kids.”

Spencer’s movements came to a screeching halt, his hands still under the water as his face turned a pretty shade of pink.

“Oh,” he squeaked, “What about them?”

If he was embarrassed about what he’d said during sex, that was just adorable. He had absolutely no reason to be nervous, considering...

“I was just thinking about the logistics of it, and I might have suggested that we… let you try first.”

“What?” Spencer replied instantly, earning another collection of giggles from me. He’d basically abandoned the washcloth, but when I tried to take it myself, he stopped my hand.

“W-What did Luke say?” His voice was filled with so much hope, my heart nearly burst at the sound. There was so much excitement, he was practically bouncing. Even when he started to go through the motions of cleaning between my thighs, his attention stayed fixed on my face.

“He said that if we had a kid anything like him, we’d need a kid like you to keep track of him.”

It was Spencer’s turn to laugh, a giddy yet tired chuckle that continued through his words. “Yeah, that does sound accurate.”

I waited a few seconds longer, but Spencer didn’t say anything else. He just dutifully and happily cleaned the mess he’d made of me. The smile plastered on his face was so strong I thought it might never fall.

“So?” I asked, but Spencer just stared at me until I clarified, “What do you think?”

“About… having a kid with you two?” he stammered. I nodded, watching the way his mouth stuttered open and shut until he blurted out, “I dream about it _at least_ three times a week!”

“Not nightmares, right?” I joked.

It was meant to be lighthearted, but he grabbed my face and forced me to look him in the eyes when he replied, “Not even a little bit.”

That time it was my hands that pulled him forward into another sloppy set of kisses. Spencer was happy to oblige my desires, albeit through a very excited giggle. I couldn’t take him seriously when he seemed so cute and so innocent, all while wiping the evidence of his lewdness from my leg.

It just made me think about how in a few weeks, when my birth control was no longer effective, our aftercare routine would look so different. Then I speedily followed that train of thought into the vast future of possibilities, of all the new ways they would find to praise me as I carried our children. I wondered how it would change the moments we shared when I had a big belly in the way.

Spencer did it again, reading my mind and lowering his hands down to my stomach like he was trying to picture it himself. But his fingers just tickled, sending me into a fit of laughter he was happy to exploit.

“You two better be coming to bed soon!” Luke called from the bedroom, having heard the commotion.

“Coming!” we answered together. And despite being on the counter, I still managed to hop down and take off towards the bed before Spencer even registered my movements.

That meant that by the time he did return to bed, I was already happily splayed over Luke like the cutest little blanket. He seemed happy to have me there, too, peppering chaste kisses over my cheeks that wrinkled with a smile.

That was, until Spencer started to drag me off by my legs.

“Just because you’re faster than me does _not_ mean you get to hog our boyfriend,” he pouted.

“Babe, you are by far the neediest of the three of us. I’m pretty sure you could never be satisfied,” Luke commented astutely. But even with the quip, he wrapped his arms around our boyfriend and squeezed him until he turned to jelly in his arms.

“You can still try,” he muttered into Luke’s neck.

I let the two of them enjoy their embrace alone for a little while longer. Truthfully, I loved the snapshot into their time apart from me. It gave me heartwarming visuals to comfort myself when I couldn’t be there. I never had to worry about them falling asleep in an empty bed. How many people got to say that about their BAU boyfriend?

But eventually my greediness kicked in, and I wiggled my way between the two boys. I make it sound like it was hard, but they had broken apart at the first hint of my presence. They knew it wouldn’t be long until we were all happily wound together again.

Once we were, I laid back on the pillows and let out a deep breath. My body relaxed in the warmth of their bodies pressed against mine, and my hands found theirs clasped together over my stomach.

“I’m glad you’re home,” I mumbled sleepily.

“We are too, Princesa,” Luke returned with a peck on one cheek while Spencer kissed the other.

Like always, Spencer fought to get the last word as we all started to drift asleep,

“Sweet dreams, darlings,” he added.

And sweet dreams were had, as they always did when all three of us were together. When the house was full of love and laughter, and stubborn smiles were stuck to all three of our faces.


End file.
